


A.H doing sex work

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Fall Out of Kinks [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: “Open your mouth, whore.” The months that Andy’s been doing this does nothing to stop the shame that burns at his cheeks. Still he parts his lips and sucks the cock into his mouth. He tries his best to relax his jaw but the sharp pull on his hair still makes him gag.or;Andy does sex work to make ends meet.an old abandoned work from 2 years ago that I think I should let go of.





	A.H doing sex work

**Author's Note:**

> this is something I started a long time ago when I was still talking to a friend that meant so much to me but we unfortunately feel out of contact due to my own issues. I miss them a lot.

“Open your mouth, whore.” The months that Andy’s been doing this does nothing to stop the shame that burns at his cheeks. Still he parts his lips and sucks the cock into his mouth. He tries his best to relax his jaw but the sharp pull on his hair still makes him gag. 

The man fucks his mouth, harsh and so aggressive. His eyes water. He keeps his tongue as flat as possible to give the man as good as access as he can. He feels defiled. The man, Andy doesn’t want to remember his name, fucks his mouth quicker, pushing into his throat, holding Andy there. He says profanities, calling Andy a filthy whore. He comes quickly, down Andy’s throat and holding him there. When Andy pulls away and rests on his heels, he pants, breathing as deep as he can. 

The man says nothing, simply pulling up his underwear and pants, buttoning them up and leaving Andy there on his knees in the alleyway. 

Shames makes its home in Andy’s chest, and he almost wants to cry. It’s not he doesn’t want this, but he’s doing this for all the wrong reasons. He wipes his mouth and gets up, knees aching, asphalt having dug into knees through his jeans. He moves to the eye of the alley, and leans against the wall, just barely visible with the faint glow of the streetlight. He worries his lower lip, eyes flicking in either direction as he waits for another john to approach him, meanwhile ensuring that the forty bucks was still tucked into his jeans pockets. The night was still early, there was always time to make more, Andy mused. 

He isn’t disappointed, with half an hour another john has approached him, wanting more than his dick sucked. 

They fuck in the backseat of a car, Andy riding him for a hundred. Andy has one hand on the shoulder of the front passenger seat, the other next to the strangers head. He looks down, at his own cock, avoiding the leering of the john, who licks his lips, whispering to Andy about what a pretty whore he was, and how he was so good for letting people use him. 

A hand tangles in his russet hair and pulls his head backwards, the man’s tongue licking up Andy’s pale neck. His teeth skim the juncture of Andy’s neck, nibbling lightly and Andy flushes. 

He moans and whines as he pushes back against the thrusting, and he can feel the burning in his stomach, a burning that explodes when the stranger gets a hand around him and he comes. He’s flushed and sweaty and the man comes too, and Andy winces, because fuck, no condoms. The slick feeling of come leaks from him, and he pulls himself off of the strangers dick albeit awkwardly. 

He makes three hundred and forty that night. 

-*-*-*-

He feels the burn the next day, especially when he sits down. He winces when he sits behind his drum kit for practice, and Joe asks him what’s wrong. He just says he pulled a muscle and laughs it off. 

They practice ‘Chicago is so 2 years ago', and they do it well, and honestly, Andy is amazed that he plays his drums at all. Because here they have an amazing singer, a guitarist that totally shreds and a fuckin' amazing bassist. He feels lucky that he’s here right now. After practice, before they go to eat, Pete pulls him aside.

“Dude, you okay?” His brow is furrowed, lower lip caught between his pearly whites. 

“Yeah, I am good dude,” lying at this point comes so naturally to Andy he almost feels sick, but then he remembers he’s paying for their future. It’s nothing major anyway, just a part-time job. 

“Okay well, you seem a little off is all.” His brow isn’t furrowed anymore and his gaze looks less accusatory. Andy breathes an internal sigh of relief. They pile into the van, laughing at something ridiculously crude Pete said, Andy driving. He smiles along with them, raised eyebrows and it all feels relatively normal. Feels. It isn’t though. 

They eat at Denny’s, Andy rolling his eyes at whatever boring joke Pete had told to get Joe to erupt into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is @crytidscrypt if you want to come scream at me or something idk


End file.
